Of Jealousy and Earth Girls
by Almost Genius
Summary: Aseefa's was always prepared for anything. That is, until Sheen came in and turned her life on its head. Now, she's developed some... romantic feelings for him. How can she possibly cope with him talking about some girl from Earth, some Libby, that Aseefa knows she can't compare with? Aseefa/Sheen (slightly one-sided), Libby/Sheen (mostly implied)


**A/N I am one to give credit where credit is do, so I will. This story is dedicated to ****AlphaTrion3145**** for requesting a Sheen/Aseefa story. This story was completely, totally, and unquestionably prompted by him. He is the reason I got out of my serious writers block and wrote my first story on my new account. Also, he's the reason I'm going to start the sequel to **_**Rescuing Sheen**_**, for all of those of you who enjoyed that (Yes, that **_**was **_**a shameless self-promotion, thank you for asking!)**

**This was supposed to be up sooner, but then I got sick, threw up in school, and it was a mess. So here it is. The (delayed) first of it's kind: My Sheen/Aseefa fic, with a bit of originally unintended Sheen/Libby.**

**Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own Planet Sheen.**

Aseefa prided herself on expecting the unexpected. She was always prepared for any situation, no matter how bizarre it seemed. Did a massive group of flesh-eating jackals get loose? No problem, she would just lure them into pre-made traps. Did Oom just eat a poisonous berry and was now coughing up chicken feathers? Don't worry; Aseefa immediately had the antidote available, in the right dosage.

What Aseefa was not expecting, however, was a boy from Earth to crash a rocket ship into her home planet of Zeenu and become the Emperor's Royal Advisor. What she was expecting even less (She didn't think that was possible, but would soon find out that Sheen was an exception to most rules) was that the dark-haired goofball would have such an impact on her life.

So, now, here she was, sitting on the fields of Zeenu, aforementioned goofball beside her, staring up at the clouds like so few did anymore, and just _living_, listening to Sheen's crazy stories from back home.

"…And he _still _won't admit he was jealous!" Sheen finished, grandly.

Aseefa laughed. "But aren't they together now?"

Sheen shrugged. "That doesn't mean Jimmy likes being jealous of that little rich boy any more than he did before." He thought for a moment. "Not that Cindy's any better." He grinned. "_Still _won't admit she wants to wring Betty Quinlan's pretty little neck." He sighed. "Guess that's what you have to pay for being in love."

Aseefa looked over to him from under her eyelashes. "What about you?" Upon seeing his expression, she clarified, "Is there anyone you're in love with, I mean. Any girl back home whose arms you want to run into?" Aseefa was 100% positive he could hear her heart as she nudged him, playfully, with her shoulder.

"Well," Sheen stared at the sky pensively, "There _is_ this one girl. Her name is Libby. I've sort of… I've been in love with her forever." He interrupted himself with a laugh. "Well, maybe not _in love _with her since the beginning. I was too young when we first met. But I've always liked her." He smiled, as if the thought of this girl brought back happy memories. It sort of broke Aseefa's heart. "She's-she's kind of amazing."

"You seem to really like her," Said Aseefa, chancing a glance at the boy next to her.

Sheen nodded. "Definitely; a lot. She's like my very own Ultra-Lady." He looked at Aseefa. "You know, you sort of remind of her."

"Really?" Aseefa was pretty sure her insides weren't supposed to be doing that weird fluttering thing that only happened when Sheen was around just because she reminded him of a love interest. In fact, that seemed a bit desperate and in fact very sad.

"Yeah, you're both stubborn, smarter than me, and really pretty." Apparently realizing what he just said, Sheen tried to backtrack, "I mean, uh-Not that I really want to… it's not like I notice… I just…"

"Sheen," Aseefa interrupted, almost shyly, "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, I think you're pretty much the prettiest girl ever." Then, as an afterthought, low enough that Aseefa was positive beyond any doubt she wasn't meant to hear it, but loud enough for her to hear it anyway (because Sheen could _not _be quiet for his life), he said, "The only girl I want to be with more is Libby, but that's just 'cause I love her and know she's the only one who'll ever be the prettiest girl ever for me."

Unable to control herself, she launched herself onto him, kissing him with everything she had in her. Every emotion she had, every thought she had, every insecurity she felt, everything in her mind since she had met the clueless, oblivious boy who had stolen her heart and wouldn't let it go, was poured into this one, mind-blowing, toe-curling, sensational kiss.

And she tried to conceal her heartbreak as he unconsciously moaned 'Libby' against her lips.

**A/N: Hmm. That was supposed to be fluffy, but it just came out… Angsty. For the record, I **_**do **_**ship Sheen/Libby, but I also believe that Sheen/Aseefa should happen first. You never get with your first love right off the bat. I think Sheen and Aseefa should have a whole love story of their own, first. So, what'd you think? Good, bad, indifferent, awful, amazing? I hope this met your expectations, ****AlphaTrion3145****, but remember I'm not a very good author yet. That's what practice is for **** And, if anyone can guess what episode I was referring to in Sheen and Aseefas Jimmy/Cindy conversation, I will give you virtual cupcakes (Because **_**everyone **_**loves cupcakes!) Also, I haven't had my first kiss. That was purely speculation. *Sigh* Just hope it'll come soon…**


End file.
